The Ex Life of his Past
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: An Alternate version of The Ex Love of his Past. During Victor's and Yuuri's wedding ceremony, someone from Victor's dark past, comes to the uninvited and tries to ruin it
1. Chapter 1

An Alternate Version of The Ex Love of his Past. During Victor's and Yuuri's wedding ceremony, someone from Victor's dark past comes to the wedding uninvited and tries to ruin it.

I tried to make it almost the same as The Ex Love of his Past but somehow, it come out differently.

It took me forever make to this story

Also please don't be mad at almost ending, I was debating of posting this today but I think proud of this story

Don't own the story but I own the new character

Victor and Yuuri have been engaged for five and half years until Yuuri won his first gold and they are now getting married today-just in a few minutes. Victor stands in the chapel of the church while he was wearing a traditional white with gold Russian wedding outfit that grooms wear. Victor didn't like tradition but Yuuri convinced him to wear something from his home country but Victor wanted to wear a male Japanese kimono but Yuuri got angry and he threated to call off the wedding so Victor agreed with a tradition wedding outfit

"are you nervous, my child?" the minister asked who was standing next to him in the alter with the other guests

"of course I'am, Father Vladmir, we've been engaged for five and a half years until he won gold nine months ago." Victor says

"it's a real shame that the wedding couldn't be held in Russia due to President Putin's anti gay marriage law." Father Vladmir says

"and that's why the wedding is held here in Japan because this society accepts gay people." Victor says as he sees Yuuri's mother and sister walking into the chapel. He waves at them as they sit in the front row where Yuuri's father is sitting at as they waved back at him

"tell me my son, how much do you love this country's culture?" the father says

"I love it, each day I learn something new from him and his heritage, like White Day-the second Valentine's Day." Victor says

"have you mastered his language yet?" the father says

Before Victor could answer the father's question, he was interrupted out of his thoughts by "Here comes the Bride" music had started as he sees his about to be husband walking down the aisle wearing a traditional red and white Japanese wedding outfit that the brides wear, he also had his glasses on since he knows Yuuri can't see well

"red is the luckiest color in Japan." the father says

Victor didn't respond to the father because he was Yuuri's father get up to meet Yuuri in the aisle, Victor knew the old wedding tradition that the father gives away the bride or in his case-the groom away

Victor wanted to break tradition but Yuuri wanted to keep tradition in his life since he is Japanese

Victor sees Yuuri stopped in fron of his father, he and everyone else sees his father hug Yuuri and he heard Yuuri's father whisper something in Japanese which he didn't quite understand since he hasn't mastered the language yet but whisper made Yuuri smile and laugh a little

It made Victor happy to see Yuuri smile and laugh on their wedding day since Yuuri has a happy relationship with father unlike Victor with his family back in Russia. Victor says to himself that Yuuri is his only family

Yuuri and his father ended their hugging as they continued to walk down the aisle

Victor had his eyes locked on Yuuri's face as he reached him, as Yuuri stepped on the altar's stairs, Victor held out his hand for Yuuri to reach it as he watches Yuuri grab it and stands on the alter holding Yuuri's ring hand as he lifts the Japanese veil hat off of Yuuri's beautiful head to fully see Yuuri's head and it landed behind Yuuri's back as they hold hands as he hears the music comes to an end which Victor smiled as he holds Yuuri's hands

"I missed you moya lyubov, you look absolute beautiful in this wedding outfit." Victor says

"well you were the one with my mother, sister, Minako and Yuuko choose this outfit." Yuuri says

"and we choose right then, the colors are perfect." Victor says as he winks at Yuuri who blushed

Victor hears the father clear his throat so him and Yuuri can be quiet as the father begins to say "Dearly beloved and honored guests, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Victor Nikiforov of Russia and Yuuri Katsuki of Japan in this holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into a unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly"

Everyone was quiet as the father asked Victor and Yuuri to do their vows (sorry still couldn't make any vows in this version)

"do any of the honor witnesses here know of any special reason why we may not legally continue with this wedding?" the father asked the witnesses

Within seconds as the father finished his sentence, a loud "I object this wedding" was heard echoing in the church as everyone gasped while they were trying to find the person who said I object

 _"that voice sounds so familiar, oh no it can't be him."_ Victor thought to himself

"who objects?, please step forward and also please explain why you object this wedding." the father asks as he stepped between the couple as they were force to let go of each other's hands

In the back of the chapel where the doors are at, in the last row a very tall figure stands up and stepped into the aisle

"please my child, tell all of us your name and your reason why you object their marriage." the father says to the figure as the figure reached the first row

Victor let out a small gasp as he only says "Dimitri?"

"hello Victor, it's been so many years since the relationship we had ended." the figure known as Dimitri says as he walked up to Victor and he placed his hands on Victor's shoulders

"what are you doing here, h...how did you find me?" Victor says

"yes my child, what is your reason?" the father says

"you want my reason?, mmm I'll tell you all here my reason after I get a hug my Victor." Dimitri says as he puts his arms around Victor's waist and was about to hug him until Victor removed Dimitri's arms and pushed him back

"what no hello hug?, and I thought you were a hugging person, Vic." Dimitri says

"Dimitri just get out, I don't want to remember the relationship that we had, I was so scared of that relationship." Victor says

"Victor, who is this guy?" Yuuri says as he places his hand on Victor's shoulder who was shaking

Victor never respond to Yuuri's question nor did he feel Yuuri's hand on his shoulder as Dimitri had started to laugh

"he never told you about us, did he?" Dimitri says as he watches Victor begin to cry while Yuuri was trying to comfort him

oh Victor moya lyubov, please stop crying, we can't have a sad reason for our wedding day." said Yuuri

"oh he didn't tell you, once he starts crying, he can't stop for nearly an hour." Dimitri says as he walks up the couple and he roughly shoves Yuuri to the ground and he slaps Victor in the face

everyone gasps as Dimitri shouts at Victor "your a fucking slut, sluts like you don't deserve to get married"

Victor shouts back at Dimitri "I'm not a slut anymore"

"you still are one, you left me for this piece of shit." Dimitri shouts back as he points to Yuuri who was trying to get up

"he is not a piece of shit." Victor says as he begin to walk towards Yuuri so he can him up but instead Dimitri pushes Victor on the ground

"you and I were supposed to get marriage when you become the right age until President Putin's anti gay marriage law was legal." Dimitri says as he is standing between Yuuri and Victor

"what do you mean the right age?" Yuuri says

"he was 14 when we begin dating?" Dimitri says as he turned to face Yuuri with hatred in his eyes

"how old where you?" Yuuri says

Dimitri didn't answer Yuuri's question but instead Victor only said "he was 33 years old when we were dating"

Yuuri let out a gasp and says "that's illegal for an adult to date a minor."

"we pretend to be best friends in public." Dimitri says with a smile

"did you love each other?" Yuuri says

"I did at first until I started figure skating." Victor said

"the sport of fags." Dimitri says

"women figure skate also." Yuuri says as he finally gets up

"it's okay for women but for men to do it, it's disgusting, I've tried so many times to get him to quit but he refused and I had to punish him for it." Dimitri says

"by how?" Yuuri says

Dimitri let out a smile as he says "I cut his long hair as his punishment."

"but he told the media, he wanted to change himself for his skating." Yuuri says

"well my dear, he lied." Dimitri said as he get in front of Yuuri

"your in my personal space." Yuuri says

"mmm you know your kind of cute in that wedding outfit, I can see why Victor came to Japan so he can coach you, you have a very hot body like a woman's body." Dimitri says as he placed his hand under Yuuri's chin and he stared deeply into Yuuri's brown eyes as he touched Yuuri's lips with his left hand while his right hand had grabbed Yuuri's left waist and he held it tightly which made Yuuri moan in pain

"your hurting me, let go." Yuuri says as he struggled against Dimitri's grip

Dimitri get close to Yuuri's ear and he whispered "why don't you call of the wedding and ran away with me."

Yuuri was starting to show tears in his eyes as he sees Victor on the ground not helping him until he felt Dimitri starting to touch near his private

"stop touching me." Yuuri says as he roughly shoves Dimitri off of him and he walks off the alter and sits down next to his parents as his mother wraps her arms around him protecting him as Yuuri was rubbing his sore wrist

"mmm your a smug bastard, I'll give you credit for that and oh by the way-look at what I took from you." Dimitri says as he shows something to Yuuri

Yuuri lets out a gasp and says "you stole my engagement ring, give it back." as he stands back up

"oh I will if..."Dimitri says

"if what?" Yuuri says

"if Victor gives you to me to marry or I'll call President Putin to tell that Victor made a Russian priest come to Japan for a gay marriage." Dimitri says

"hey leave me out of this." the father says

"Victor would never do that, would you Victor?" Yuuri says as he looks up at Victor

Victor never answered Yuuri's question as Yuuri begin to shake violently and finally lets his tears fall

"Victor, please say something, please." Yuuri says as he watches Victor take his own engagement ring off and he offered it to Dimitri who took it and he places it on his own finger "cool it its." Dimitri says

Dimitri smiles as he looks at the gold ring on his finger as he hears Yuuri only says "no" as Yuuri falls to his knees crying

"oh don't cry my lovely fiancé." Dimitri says as he removes Yuuri's glasses so he can wipe the tears off

Yuuri continued to cry as he noticed that Dimitri took his glasses off

Dimitri lifts Yuuri's hand to his lips as he kissed it, he puts the gold ring back on Yuuri's finger as he brings Yuuri to his chest which made Yuuri struggle in his arms for several minutes until Yuuri gave up as he laid his head on Dimitri's chest

"don't worry my love, I'll treat you special like a princess." Dimitri says as he lifts Yuuri's chin so Yuuri can face him

"really?" Yuuri whispers so Dimitri could only hear him so "you promise?"

"I promise." Dimitri says as he puts Yuuri's glasses back on his face

Dimitri stands back up as he holds his hand up to help Yuuri up, Yuuri looks at Victor who was still on the ground looking at the floor and then looks at Dimitri's hand-debating to grab it until he made up his mind and he grabbed Dimitri's hand as Dimitri smiles and helps him up

"now that's get married, love." Dimitri says as Yuuri nods as they both walked up to the alter where the father is still standing at

"Father Vladmir, you may resume the wedding." Dimitri says as he pushes Victor off the alter. No one was helping Victor up because their angry at him for breaking Yuuri's heart

"of course my son but what is your last name by the way." the father says

"Romanov, I'm a descendant of Princess Anastasia." Dimitri says as the father gasps

"you majesty, it is an honor to meet our long lost princess' descendant." the father says as he bows to Dimitri

"thank you, I'm just happy that my great great grandmother was found alive and I was able to be born to marry this Japanese cutie." Dimitri says as he kisses Yuuri's nose which made Yuuri smile at him

All right, let's continue on what we left off on, Dimitri Romanov, do you take Yuuri to be your husband?, Do you promise to be always faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all of the days of your life." the father asks

"I do with my heart." Dimitri says as he kisses Yuuri's forehead

"and now for Yuuri Katsuki, do you take Dimitri to be your husband?, Do you promise to be always faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all of the days of your life." the father asks

"I do with my life." Yuuri says as he placed his head on Dimitri's chest

"now present the rings." the father says

Christophe Giacometti in his traditional Switzerland men wedding outfit stood up and he offered a white pillow with a gold ring that reads "Yuuri, my treasured love" in the middle to Dimitri who took it. Chris shook Dimitri's hand, gave Yuuri a hug and he sat back down

"Dimitri, please repeat after what I say...I Dimitri promise to love and support you Yuuri and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor and passion. With this ring I thee wed." the father says

Dimitri took Yuuri's ring hand that had the engagement ring still on and he also repeated what the father said as he lips the ring on

"now it's Yuuri's turn." the father says

Phichit Chulanont in his traditional Thailand men wedding outfit stood up and offered a white pillow with a gold ring that reads "Victor, my forever idol" in the middle to Yuuri who took it. Phichit gave Yuuri a hug then a selfie of him and Yuuri so he can post it later on his Instagram Account and he sat back down

"we'll get the ring fix later." Yuuri says which made Dimitri smiled at him

Yuuri took Dimitri's ring hand as he repeated the same words the father had said as he slips the ring on

"and I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." the father says to Dimitri

Dimitri placed both hands on both of Yuuri's cheeks and he leaned in to Yuuri as he and Yuuri shared their first marriage kiss as they closed their eyes as they hear their guests clapping their hands and shouting happy words to the couple

They released their lips from each other and they reopened their eyes as they face their guests while holding hands

Yuuri had noticed that Victor was sitting in the back row. No one wasn't paying any attention to Victor

Dimitri and Yuuri started to walk down the aisle as everyone continued to clap

As they reached the door, Yuuri makes Dimitri stop which confused Dimitri and their guests

"Victor, your fired as my coach." Yuuri says which finally made Victor look up

"then I need your coaching payment." Victor says

"nope not going to happen, your engagement ring was your payment while as your birthday and Christmas present." Yuuri says

"well fine, then I'm coming out of retirement." Victor says as he stood up

"well goes what, your no longer my idol since you broke my heart when you gave Dimitri your engagement ring." Yuuri says

"I had one choice and that was it." Victor says as he looked at his hands

"well I'm glad you did it, I get the chance to get to know my new husband." Yuuri says as he lays his head on Dimitri's shoulder

"see if I care now." Victor says as he begins to walk away

"oh and here is something else, I quit figure skating and I'm going back to ballet." Yuuri says which made Victor stop for a second but Victor went back to walking and he eventually left the building and he went out of Yuuri's life

Yuuri took out his phone and he angrily delated Victor's number but before he sent one last text message to Victor that reads _"I'm burning the Eros outfit. Also take all of your stuff plus Makkachin out of my parents' inn."_

Second later, a new message come in that says _"Keep Makkachin and sell all of my stuff"_

 _"fine whatever"_ was sent

"are you ok my moya lyubov?" Yuuri looks up to see Dimitri behind him

"yes I'm ok now." Yuuri says as he puts his phone up and hugs Dimitri

"so Yuuri, ready for the honeymoon?" Dimitri says as he puts his hands around Yuuri's back near his butt

"where are we going to?" Yuuri says

"your a virgin still right?" Dimitri says which Yuuri nodded yes and Dimitri says "we're going to the Virgin Islands"

"oh I've always wanted to go there?" Yuuri says

"well good I've live there also, we're going to live happily ever after." Dimitri says as he picks up Yuuri and carries him out of the church

The end

Please remember no hate reviews, I want nice reviews


	2. Do

Should I do a squeal to The Ex Life of his Past when Dimitri and Yuuri are on their honeymoon or doing their marriage, Victor comes back and tries to win Yuuri's heart back?


	3. Author's Note

should I or not redo the whole the ex love of his past and the ex love of his past by combining them into one story where Dimitri and Hajime both come to the wedding and they both try to ruin the wedding?

because for some reason I had a dream of both of the exes come in


End file.
